


wish we had more time

by runawaygladiator



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna elsanna elsanna, F/F, Fluff, Help, Humor, Light Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), also very gay, and mostly modern settings as well, because why not, buckle up cause this is gonna be a wild ride, google- play do you wanna build a snowman, maybe some incest too aha, mostly short updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygladiator/pseuds/runawaygladiator
Summary: A collection of elsanna one-shots because apparently I can't commit to writing a multi-chapter. I do not own frozen.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. wait for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in the middle of war and everyone else died, including Anna's girlfriend and Kristoff's best friend, Elsa, who died in a bombing during a school dance they were attending. These two are the only ones left.
> 
> Based on that one scene from Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows part one where Harry and Hermione dance in the tent.

Kristoff glanced at Anna from across the tent, she hugged her legs close to her chest and buried her face into her knees, the action making her seem several years younger than what she actually was. It was almost as if she was attempting to hide herself from the painful reality they were forced to live in. He knows she's been crying, every night, just when she thought Kristoff had fallen asleep. He can't help but feel the shattering impact he always feels whenever he heard Anna cry. It makes everything else in the world seem small in comparison, and he thinks that there isn’t a single thing in the universe that feels as wrong as this.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest when the radio played a particular song that was sung the night of the dance, when everything was okay until it wasn't.

After contemplating what he should do, he stood and silently stalked over to Anna, she stared up at him with—once bright and curious and happy—dim teal eyes that shone with unshed tears. He held his hand out and she hesitantly took it, standing up when he pulled her to her feet.

Kristoff started slow, gently swaying to the soft music until a hint of a smile formed on Anna's lips. He grinned, moving with a little more energy as they danced around the spacey tent. Anna willingly let Kristoff spin her gracelessly, while she did the same to him. Their steps weren't perfect, or elegant, nor was it beautiful. It was clumsy, and messy, and _oh God_ , Kristoff hasn't felt like this in so long, and he can only guess that Anna felt the same way. It was almost as if they'd found a sliver of light within the darkness of their world.

Anna let out a tiny giggle. It was quiet and breathy, it nearly sounded as though it wasn't a laugh at all. Regardless, Kristoff was grateful he even got her to smile. She closed her eyes, and Kristoff pulled her into his arms as they came to a slow stop, though he gently rocked side to side. Anna reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her face into his shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you, I needed that," she murmured, lightly scratching the back of Kristoff's neck and running her fingers through his blonde hair.

Kristoff hummed in response.

There was a pause before Anna spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I miss them."

Kristoff had to do a double take at the sudden statement, it had been months since Anna even spoke about their friends at all. He kissed the top of her head, calmly rubbing her back and urging her to keep talking.

"I know." _I miss them too._

"I miss her more, though."

"I know."

"I..."

"Hm?"

Anna tilted her chin up and looked, and he could see the way speck of light in her eyes slowly faded into nothing.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked even though he knew that everything was wrong. This isn't the kind life they were supposed to live, this isn't the kind of life Anna deserved to live. He brushed her hair away from her face.

Anna pulled away from him then, wrapping her arms around herself and took a step back, forcing herself to look away from the hurt that was evident on Kristoff's features

"It's nothing, Kris. Goodnight."

And suddenly the world ends again, because the light they found had dimmed, leaving nothing but traces of what once was. She walked away, and Kristoff stared after her in despair.

"Goodnight, Anna."

Though he knew that there will never be a good night for as long as they live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. I'm still trying to figure out ao3 so please be patient with me, I'm trying my best. :-;
> 
> this is gonna be a series of oneshots, a majority will be based off some movies or books because apparently i lack originality and im a sucker for fluff.


	2. a night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on that scene from Wonder Woman (2017) because I'm a sucker for fluff.
> 
> Also, Anna's taller here and that she's the general of Arendelle's army while Elsa is the heiress to the family business and all of that horrible cliché stuff.

"Is this what the townsfolk do down here?" Elsa asked as she watched pairs move on the worn out cobblestone floor, holding each other by either their waists or hands or shoulders, holding on as though if they were to let go they would be forced to face the harsh reality that the world ever so generously provided.

She glanced at Anna, who sat beside her on the ledge of a fountain with her own cup of warm apple cider in hand. Anna was smiling a warm and kind smile, the kind that never failed to send butterflies in her stomach. It was stark contrast from the condescending smirks she would send Elsa's way. The street lights illuminated her face at the exact position that made her more beautiful than she already was. Her teal eyes were clear, bright even, as the faint sounds of the music from inside the café played in the background.

"Do what?" Anna finally asked after a few moments, meeting Elsa's gaze.

"Do... whatever that is..." Elsa scrunched her eyebrows gesturing towards the small crowd of people. "What are they doing?"

"They're dancing." Came a soft reply. The general looked back at the crowd and took a sip of her cider.

Elsa stared at the townsfolk once again, blinking in confusion. Dancing? They were dancing? What she was seeing right now hardly compared to sentences and sentences of description from the books she's read so long ago. Or the years of dance lessons she's been taking with Kai, as per her father's instructions. Never in a hundred years would she imagine that this was a type of dancing, and yet here she was.

"Have you ever danced, Elsa?" asked Anna. But there was no judgement in her words, just genuine curiosity. Though there was a hint of teasing behind her tone.

"I have," Elsa responded, cheeks reddening slightly and her hands holding her cup a little more tightly than what was needed when she felt the weight of those teal eyes on her, studying her. "Although, are you sure this is dancing? They're just swaying and holding on to each other.

Anna laughed, a bell-like sound that made Elsa heart flutter helplessly in her chest. "You don't have to be good at something to enjoy it, Miss Griffiths."

"I suppose," Elsa pursed her lips, shifting slightly as the soft winter breeze kissed her face.

"And besides," Anna continued, setting her cup aside and standing up in front of Elsa. She held her hand out. "I think it's time for me to teach you the proper ways of dancing, not whatever the flying fuck you guys do at Griffiths Manor."

"You've watched me dance?" Elsa asked, taking Anna's hand and standing up, letting the general lead her to the where the people were and stood next to a swaying couple. "I assumed you didn't know that I took lessons by the way you asked me if I've ever danced."

"Hush, smartass," Anna chuckled. "I was referring to the way the people are dancing here."

"You should have clarified," Elsa quipped.

"My apologies, your Majesty," Anna smiled broadly, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Here, I'll to teach you how true Arendellians dance. I'm going to start by taking your hand in mine, like so."

Anna wrapped her slender hand around Elsa's, they were warmer than expected, despite the cold weather. Not that she minded, she found herself comparing the warmth to Anna's personality.

"Then I'm going to wrap my arm around you, like so," Anna stated with a type of seriousness that could have rivaled the tone of voice she uses to explain specific instructions to her leutenants. Elsa nearly laughed at how the general's brows furrowed ever so slightly when her cloth covered arm snaked around Elsa and pulled her closer until their bodies were close enough that they could almost merge together. The scent of lavender and vanilla wrapped around Elsa like a comforting blanket of warmth, Anna's face only several inches apart from hers.

Elsa looked up at the redhead. "We're awfully close."

"Isn't that the point?" Anna mused, gently squeezing Elsa's hand in hers. "Then now, we're going to— what was that you said? Sway?" Anna grinned as she started to do just that.

"Right," Elsa rolled her eyes good-heartedly.

Anna hummed in response, but didn't speak any further. So they swayed, and swayed. Not that it was uncomfortable, it was different, a good different. Anna looked into her eyes, a soft smile playing at the corner of her lips. It was those eyes, those teal eyes that she now found comfort in. They stared right back at her and they were clear, with hints of uncertainty but most definitely playful and kind as opposed to the arrogant and pretentious ones she's seen when she first met the enigmatic general.

"Is this what people do when they have something to celebrate?" Elsa asked, speaking no louder than a whisper due to already being in close proximity to the other girl.

Anna nodded.

"What is it that they are celebrating?"

Anna studied her face for a moment, open and closing her lips but no sound came out. She raised the hand that was wrapped around Elsa's and tucked a loose strand of platinum blonde hair behind Elsa's ear. Elsa instinctively leaned into the touch and closed her eyes briefly before meeting Anna's gaze again.

"There is always something worth celebrating, Miss Griffiths," Anna murmured, the light winter breeze gently tousling her hair as she rocked back and forth.

"Do you have something to celebrate?" Elsa questioned softly. She stared up at the general with curiosity.

"...No. I don't."

"You hesitated."

Anna grinned sheepishly and slowly pulled away from (a slightly disappointed) Elsa when the music from inside the café had started to fade away. "That's something I'll save for later."

Elsa raised a brow but didn't protest. Ignoring the dejected feeling in her chest, she nodded and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. She missed the warmth of Anna's body already, the coldness of the winter air cut through the layers of her clothing. It took her several moments to realize that it had begun snowing. A sprinkling of white was left on Anna's hair and on her shoulders, she looked like an angel, Elsa concluded.

A familiar warm hand grabbed hers and she looked up at Anna, who was smiling crookedly at her.

Elsa was well aware of the rapid beating of her own heart. She eyed their connected hands as Anna led them away from the townsfolk and down the cobblestone pathway.

"C'mon, turn that frown upside down," Anna teased. "Now, let's go, I want to show you my favourite spot from when I was a kid before the night ends."

"Alright, alright," Elsa giggled when she saw Anna's booted foot slip ever so slightly on a small patch of ice. "Just don't slip or you'll end up dragging me with you."

"Oh please, I'm the General for Arendelle's army. I'm more graceful than I let on— _Shit—! FUCK!"_ Anna yelped when this time her foot slid across a large patch of ice that was hidden beneath a thin layer of snow. And just as Elsa expected, Anna held onto her hand in a vice-like grip and tugged them both onto the ground with a muted thud.

"Right, oh graceful one," Elsa stifled a laugh after she collapsed bodily onto Anna, their legs tangled and their hands still together. "How do you propose we get out of this mess?"

Anna groaned, shifting slightly but not making a move to stand up. "Shut up, or I'm snitching on you to Kai for sneaking out. Now are you going to move or not?"

"Hm," Elsa pretended to think about her options, tapping her chin with her index finger with mock indecisiveness. "I don't know, Anna. I feel comfortable right now."

"Fine, I'll make an exception for you. But only because you're pretty."

"Thank you."

"Wait, wait, wait— Els, look— no, don't look at me! _Look up at sky!_ This is one of my favourite parts of Arendelle."

Elsa shifted off of Anna and lay down beside her. She looked up, finding the night sky dotted with millions of stars stretching across the town and even further away. She gasped in amazement, and she found herself comparing them to Anna's freckles, a whole map of them very much like constellations and just as marvelous to look at.

"Is this worth celebrating?" asked Elsa when she turned to face Anna.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeee. I'm actually pretty proud of this one. 
> 
> But uh. I'll see you guys in the next chapter enfkchdkkd


	3. i can't lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you know what the most expensive way to lose hair is?" 
> 
> "No, Anna." 
> 
> "Chemotherapy." 
> 
> "Shut up, Anna."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

Elsa tapped her fingers on the worn arm of the plastic chair; impatiently, worriedly. It was that God awful sound that the had clock emitted for hours, nonstop, constant ticking to show that time has passed and suddenly she's wondering why she's out here and not in that room with her.

_Tick, tock, tick—_

She glared at the clock. How much longer would she have to endure this? She eyed her surroundings, maybe that will help calm her nerves. The walls are an ugly egg coloured white, it almost didn't match the pop of the China blue coloured floor.

_Tap, tap, tap—_

Elsa continued to tap at the arm of the chair, this time her gaze was focused more on the door infront of her. It stood still, towering above her; mocking her, almost. The width was only two inches but if felt as though she was worlds away from even getting into that room. She's thankful that her years of experience with self-control prevented her from kicking that stupid door down.

_Tick, tock—_

There goes the clock again, and she wonders how long she's been staring at that door.

_Tap, tap, tap—_

"Miss Griffiths?"

Elsa shot from her seat almost immediately, directing her gaze towards the doctor standing in the door way of the room in front of her. The door was open, she can get in, she can finally see her—

"Yes?"

"You can see her if you'd like," he said, even though he knew damn well that Elsa would walk into that room without hesitation. Elsa will do whatever she can just to see her. The doctor smiled that pitiful smile, Elsa hated that smile. She's seen it everytime she visits, she's seen it on everyone she's ever known. Without speaking any further, Elsa strode past the doctor and into the room.

She scrunched her nose slightly the sterile scent bombarded her senses, not that it mattered. All that mattered was that smile currently directed towards her, and maybe there's a sliver of hope that things will be alright soon.

"Hey, stranger," Anna greeted, grinning happily from the bed.

Elsa smiled, taking a seat beside the hospital bed and took that frail hand in hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be better," Anna closed her eyes briefly before meeting her gaze with Elsa's. Those teal eyes that never once failed to brighten, always open and clear regardless of the misfortune going on around them.

There was a moment of comfortable silence and Elsa took that time to examine the girl before her. Anna's hair had mostly disappeared since she started chemotherapy. Her skin was pale, a sickly gray that was so significantly different to the healthy tan she used to don. Her freckles were still there, but not as prominent as they used to be. They spread across her cheeks and over her nose bridge, even on the sliver of skin on her shoulders that the overly large hospital gown showed. Her cheeks were hallowed, the bags beneath her eyes darker than the day before. She seemed more like a skeleton rather than a live human being. It was almost as if Anna's life force had suddenly been sucked right out of her.

Granted, cancer had a knack for doing just that.

Anna stared back at Elsa, her smile faltered. Elsa wanted nothing more than to keep that smile from disappearing. Someone as wonderful as Anna shouldn't be here, lying on a hospital bed and relying on medications to survive.

It's just _not fair._

"Elsa?" The sound of Anna's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"There you are," Anna said. "Kinda lost you there for a second. What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry, it's just–" Elsa paused, then raised her other hand and clasped Anna's in hers. "I love you, Anna."

"I know that, silly," Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to lose you, Anna."

"I'm not going anywhere." Of course she isn't. She's always been there for Elsa, just as Elsa's been for her. They held on to each other, and the thought of Anna suddenly disappearing felt like a cold fist clenching at her heart.

"You're my best friend, Anna, my love."

"I know, you're mine too," Anna smiled.

"Anna," Elsa spoke softly, holding on to the two syllable word. Anna is what kept her grounded. "My Anna, how can you keep smiling like that?" she wondered out loud.

"With you by my side, I don't think anything will keep me from smiling," Anna said, matching Elsa's soft tone.

Elsa cracked a smile. "You're so cheesy."

"I can't help it," Anna giggled.

There was a moment of silence before Anna spoke again, her voice cutting through the quiet of the room. "Hey, you know what the most expensive way to lose hair is?"

"No, Anna."

"Chemotherapy."

"Shut up, Anna."

Anna grinned at Elsa, a grin that never failed to brighten the room with the positive energy she exuded ever so effortlessly. Elsa can't help but look back at the girl in front of her with a smile of her own. And just like that, if felt as if the clenching at her heart had lessened, disappeared almost. It was something Anna had always be good at, regardless of the situation she's in, she still managed to calm Elsa's nerves without even trying.

"So," Anna started, tilting her head slightly and drawing lazy circles on Elsa's palm with her finger. "Tell me about your day."

And Elsa did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Yeah. c:


	4. you and i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was listening to honeymoon by hellogoodbye.

The two girls danced around the room in the soft lighting of the sun shining through the curtains, Forrest Kline's soothing voice crooning through the radio.

_I will come away with you,_

_You look like you know what to do_

_Missing both your shoes_

_Disheveled and amused_

Anna glanced up at the taller girl, who's hair was tied up in a messy bun; strands of platinum blonde hair framing her face, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the setting sun. Anna was sure she fell in love with her all over again. Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's forehead, who giggled in response before pressing a soft kiss onto Elsa's lips.

_I'm in love with you_

_My honeymoon_

Inside this tiny apartment that they shared together, it was just them, no judgemental eyes looking their way whenever they held hands or kissed. Here they could be themselves, inside this little bubble of happiness. Sharing smiles and giggles, holding each other in their arms, whispering sweet nothings as they twirled around the room in endless bliss.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in sweat-pants?" Anna whispered into Elsa's ear as the music shifted into something more instrumental. 

"Ever the charmer, Miss Karson," Elsa giggled.

Anna rolled her eyes, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "C'mon Els, work with me here."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Confident are we?"

"Are you saying there's someone else?" Anna gasped, feigning hurt.

Elsa barely suppressed her own grin, her tone smug. "Maybe."

"Who is it?"

"Well... she has soft, red hair..." she paused for a moment to run her hands through Anna's hair.

"Oh?"

"Mm hmm."

"Tell me more about her."

Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes, smiling instead as she stared at the smaller girl. "She has these beautiful teal eyes, like gems," She leaned down to plant a small kiss on Anna's neck, "and really soft skin."

"Mm..."

"She has this perfect, crooked smile–"

"Perfect crooked smile? Kind of an oxymoron, isn't it—? Ow– okay, okay."

Elsa twirled Anna around, soon bringing the other girl back into her arms, swaying gently with a fond smile on her lips. Elsa sighed contentedly, meeting Anna's gaze. "She's also kind, pure, and intelligent," she laughed softly. "Although, she's got a bit of a temper. Regardless, I still love her, with all that I am."

"She loves you too, more than you realize."

"You think so?" 

Anna grinned "I know so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay– hear me out. I just realized that I've been writing a lot of chapters where they're dancing lololol.
> 
> When I said I lacked creativity this is what I meant.
> 
> But uh.
> 
> Also because this was all that I had prepared for now :-;. The other shots that I'm writing are unfinished and I'm slowly but surely dying.


	5. bookstore girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa meets a girl with red hair and deep, aquamarine eyes...
> 
> At a bookstore.

"C'mon, I'm sure I saw it around here somewhere." Elsa muttered to herself as she looked through the second last shelf.   
  
It was a Sunday afternoon and Elsa was desperate to find a book that she had found the day before, the last book to a series she has been dying to complete. But, Elsa being Elsa, she decided not to buy it because apparently chipotle deemed more important at the time. Now she was here, looking for a novel that most likely had already been bought by another fan of the series.   
  
_Maybe it's in the last shelf._   
  
"Do you need any help there, honey?" The clerk asked from the otherside of the bookstore when she accidentally knocked over an unbearably large book hanging off the edge of the shelf with a resounding bang.   
  
"No, I'm okay Rapunzel! I'm just looking for something," Elsa called, then going back to grumbling to herself as she scooped up the heavy book in her hands and shoved it back in its proper spot with a little more force than necessary.   
  
"Woah, who puked in your coffee this morning?" A   
feminine voice came from behind her.   
  
Elsa let out an embarrassingly loud shriek, she jumped and accidentally banged her elbow on a shelf. "Ow! For fuck's sake– didn't your parents ever tell you to not sneak up on people?–" She turned to face the stranger, only to freeze in shock.   
  
Her smile was the first thing Elsa's eyes were drawn to. It was crooked and completely and utterly captivating that Elsa felt her own jaw drop. Her cheeks were dotted with freckles, very much like constellations and just as marvelous to look at.   
  
The woman's eyes stared into hers. They were a shade of blue; like the colour of the sea with hints of green, and they gleamed with mirth when Elsa pathetically rubbed at her sore elbow. Then her hair, a shade of fiery red that perfectly framed her face and fell over her shoulders in gentle beach waves.   
  
She was _beautiful._   
  
"Sorry, I um–" Elsa sputtered, struggling to find her words. She glanced at the work uniform the other girl was wearing, but she seemed to be not wearing a nametag. She must have been new, Elsa has never seen her here before. "I— Ah, I'm looking for this book but I can't seem to find it anywhere."   
  
"Mm. I'm guessing you're another one of those fans, aren't you?"   
  
"Huh? What do you—"   
  
The redhead suddenly turned on her heel and turned to another corner before disappearing behind the shelves of books. Elsa blinked in confusion, and several moments passed until the woman came back again with a book—the final book she needed to read—in her hand.   
  
Elsa nearly gasped and it took everything she had in her not to reach out for the novel like some freak. She wouldn't even be surprised if she started drooling all over the cover.   
  
"How did you—"   
  
"We have a couple of extra copies out back," pretty teal eyes interrupted, a smile gracing her lips. She held the book towards Elsa, who took it with enthusiasm. "You were muttering pretty loudly, so I kind of just worked off of that."   
  
Elsa felt her face heat up.   
  
"Anyway," she continued. "Is that all you'll be getting? I'll help you check it out."   
  
Nodding dumbly, Elsa followed the woman towards the counter (and totally wasn't staring at the way the woman's hips swayed as she walked).   
  
"Thank you, for helping me out. You didn't have to," Elsa said after several quick glances and awkward smiles. She inwardly cringed at the last part. _Well of course she's gonna help you out, that's her job, idiot!_   
  
If the woman was bothered by it, she didn't show it. Instead, the redhead smiled as she put the book and the receipt in a plastic bag before handing it to her. "It's no problem. I won't hesitate to help beautiful blondes." She winked.   
  
Elsa's eyes widened slightly, she felt heat crawl up her neck and spread to the tips of her ears and cheeks. "U-Um."   
  
"Sorry, was that too forward?" The other girl asked, her smile faltering.   
  
"No!" Elsa half-shouted, grimacing when the woman jumped slightly. "I-I mean. No, not at all. I think you're very beautiful as well."   
  
Elsa nearly swelled in pride when the other woman's face lit up again.   
  
"Okay, good," she giggled. "Have a nice day, it was nice meeting you.   
  
"Yeah, um, you too," Elsa returned with a slight smile and turned towards the door.   
  
As soon as she was out, she felt as if she'd forgotten something. After a few paces and several feet away from the store, a light bulb lit up in her head. She slapped a hand on her forehead and let out a groan.   
  
"Argh, shoot! I forgot to get her name!" Elsa yelled, ignoring the way bystanders shot her strange looks.   
  
And so, she sprinted back to the bookstore and—   
  
Anna is a very beautiful name.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was actually something that happened to me when I was having a shitty day and went to the bookstore. This really nice guy helped me, so uh. Yeah. But none of that cliché romance stuff though, he was just a sweetheart and put up with my shit.


	6. above all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cannot give me orders, I outrank you." Anna returned as professionally as she could after several moments of silence. It was a wonder how she managed to bring her voice down, calm and collected, despite the reddening of the tips of her ears. "I suggest you drop this topic now or–" 
> 
> "Or what?" Elsa challenged. 
> 
> Anna felt the weight of those blue eyes, they bore into hers, glinting as if trying to egg her on into bursting into another fit of rage. She took in a deep breath. "Or I am going to end up doing something that I might regret."

"I'm going to marry Hans." 

Elsa's smile disappeared. "What?" 

"I'm engaged to Hans," Anna repeated, watching Elsa carefully. 

Anna could feel the tension rising in the room, Elsa's eyes burned through hers. 

"You can't marry him." 

Anna looked up, her eyebrows furrowing. "What?" 

"You can't marry him," Elsa ground out through clenched teeth. "I won't let you." 

"It's not your decision to make!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. 

"He doesn't care about you like that! Anna, you've always been your own person," Elsa said, the firmness of her voice almost caused Anna to flinch, _almost_. "The last thing you need is someone telling you what to do for the rest of your life." 

"I have to do this," Anna faltered and it felt like she was more so trying to convince herself than Elsa. 

"No you don't! You just want to marry him because you're running away from taking the position of leading this country!" 

"The reason that I am marrying him is because of this country!" Anna exploded, her eyes hard and piercing. "I'm aware that he doesn't have my best interests in mind but what other choice do I have?" 

"Several other choices, Anna. You're running away, like you always have," Elsa said. Anna nearly rolled her eyes at the conclusion Elsa had just come up with. "I was tasked to protect you, I was tasked to protect this country. But I'm your lover above all of that, Anna." 

"General Griffiths—" she started. 

"Oh, so now you're going to call me that?" Elsa scoffed. 

"Yes, I am!" Anna said. "Because apparently you can't differentiate our romantic relationship to our work relationship!" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I care enough to prevent you from making yourself a personal slave to that jerk!" Elsa retorted, her blue eyes shone darkly. 

"I don't need to be protected," Anna reiterated, something she has done several times since being with Elsa. 

"What makes you so sure that you're ready to leave this place, princess?" asked Elsa in a condescending tone, gone was the soft voice did she use when they snuck out in the middle of the night, a night that seemed several light years ago. She raised an eyebrow at Anna, who fumed at how Elsa tilted her head ever so innocently as if she were questioning a small child. "Tired of living in the same old manor with the same old people giving you everything that you want so you decided to go look for some other rich asshole?" 

That struck a chord with Anna, she felt her own face heat up with fury. Truth, Anna got everything that she's ever wanted. And in return, she was taught to sit still, don't slouch, don't uncross her legs, and to never step out of line. To never feel. The decision of marrying Hans had come out of the need to help her already failing country due to her father's leadership. It took many hours, days, weeks even to decide what to do. To decide to give up inheriting the position and passing it on to Hans, who sure as hell would be a way better than Agnarr due to his kind heart and pure intentions. Hans did not care for her that way, that's the truth, but he does care about Arendelle and is willing to help out the city he was born in. 

Seeing as Anna didn't respond, Elsa continued. "You are not marrying him. " 

Anna glared at the taller girl, who held her gaze with just as much intensity. 

"You cannot give me orders, I outrank you." Anna returned as professionally as she could after several moments of silence. It was a wonder how she managed to bring her voice down, calm and collected, despite the reddening of the tips of her ears. "I suggest you drop this topic now or–" 

"Or what?" Elsa challenged. 

Anna felt the weight of those blue eyes, they bore into hers, glinting as if trying to egg her on into bursting into another fit of rage. She took in a deep breath. "Or I am going to end up doing something that I might regret." 

Elsa is glaring at her, looking for signs of weakness, a slip in Anna's façade. Then Elsa is starting forward, taking long and purposeful strides towards her, and then suddenly Anna can hardly breathe. Anna gasped, the abrupt inhalation of air bombarded her senses with the scent of winter when Elsa is close enough that their faces are only barely inches apart. She could feel Elsa's heart thumping wildly against her. 

"General Griffiths, what are you doing?" she whispered thickly. 

"I don't know," Elsa murmured almost angrily. But _Anna_ was the first to lean forward, crashing her lips onto Elsa's in a firm kiss that nearly destroyed every thought that went through Elsa's mind. 

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and pulled her impossibly closer. The warmth from Elsa's body seeped from her uniform and through the heiress, Anna brought her hands to Elsa's neck and slipping her fingers into the general's soft hair. Anna's heart was beating a million beats per second, she was sure it was about to explode any time soon. She barely even registered what had just happened, instead, she kissed Elsa with just as much passion as the other inflicted. The anger and the frustration pouring out as their lips met, over and over again. 

Elsa's tongue flicked out and traced the seams of her bottom lip. Anna didn't have the time to ponder any further when her lips parted almost immediately and suddenly all she could taste was Elsa. A moan slipped past Anna's mouth. 

Anna was just about to pull away until Elsa hummed in approvement and shoved her against the nearest wall, pressing her hips against Anna's and running her hands down, across, everywhere on Anna's body. Anna's head spun, her breathing increased at a rapid pace. They frantically grasped at each others clothes, wanting nothing more than to rid of the barriers between them as they collapsed onto the bed. 

A beat, and Elsa finally found a moment of clarity through her lust filled daze when those intoxicating lips separated from hers and started planting a trail of wet kisses on her jaw and down her neck in fear that if they stop now, everything around them will fall apart. 

Anna bit down gently before smoothing the area down with a quick sweep of her tongue, Elsa squirmed and moaned in response. 

"A-Anna," Elsa gasped breathlessly when Anna's hands slid beneath her top to explore the skin hidden there. "Anna stop–" 

Elsa detached herself from Anna and looked up at her with sad, blue eyes. Nearly as gloomy as the clouds outside of the manor. 

"We can't," Elsa said, brushing strands of Anna's hair away from her face. Anna tugged at the hem of Elsa's uniform, her teal eyes pleading. "We can't." Elsa repeated, even softer. 

Anna's cheeks felt wet, it took her a moment to realize that she had been crying. Elsa smiled sadly, the resentment was gone, only the need to comfort Anna in its place. 

"I'm sorry," Anna sniffled, sitting up to wipe her tears away. She skillfully avoided Elsa's gaze as silence fell upon the room within seconds. 

"I'm sorry too," Elsa said after several moments as she took Anna's hand in hers. 

"Can you just... hold me?" Anna felt weak, she felt so small and if a light breeze would pass her she would fall completely apart. "Please stay, just until you have to leave." 

Elsa sighed but not before she pulled Anna down towards her and held her for as long as she could. 

"Okay, I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm slowly dying aha. :'D...
> 
> Hit me with those love/hate makeout sessions lmao.


	7. you drive me insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa drives Anna insane.
> 
> But you can't become something you already are.

_“Oh my God!”_ Elsa laughed, leaning back in her chair as she looked at Anna. “Did you actually say that to him?”

Anna giggled as she dabbed the corners of her lips with a napkin. “Yeah, I did. And you probably would have laughed if you saw the look on his face. His eyes were blown wide, he looked like he ate a bad burrito and was about to throw up.”

There was another round of laughter before a comfortable silence fell upon them. The two girls were having a lovely dinner at Anna’s place after some insistence from the redhead that they should have it there. They didn’t need to go out to some fancy restaurant just to enjoy each other’s company. It was their anniversary, well, five month anniversary since she and Elsa had started dating. In fact, Anna had a little something to surprise Elsa with by the end of dinner. Anna smiled at Elsa, who met her gaze and reached across the table to lay a hand on Anna’s.

“I’m glad that I met you,” Elsa said. Anna’s heart skipped a beat at the sincerity from Elsa’s voice. 

“Me too,” Anna sighed happily, turning Elsa’s hand over and tracing light circles on her palm. 

“But, I actually have to go soon. I have work tomorrow morning,” Elsa said as pulled away but not before planting a kiss on the back of Anna’s hand. She sent Anna an apologetic smile and stood from her seat. “I had fun, thank you for tonight, Love.”

Anna groaned, causing Elsa to chuckle. “Okay, fine. Let me walk you out.” 

Anna got up on her feet, but not before realizing that she had almost forgotten about the surprise she had for Elsa after they had dinner. “Wait! Just stay for a few more moments,” her voice then dropped to a husky tone. “I have something for you.”

Elsa raised a brow when Anna approached Elsa and kissed that spot on her neck that never failed to send shivers down her spine. Anna sauntered away into the kitchen, and returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

“A toast,” Anna stated triumphantly as she poured the wine into the glasses. “For dealing with each other for five months. I even got the kind of wine that you like.” 

Elsa hummed appreciatively when Anna handed her a glass and clinked their glasses together. “Happy anniversary, Anna.” 

Anna watched as Elsa drank, and her eyes darkened. Elsa noticed this.

“What? Planning to get me drunk so you can ravish me on the couch?” Elsa joked. 

“C’mon Els, I’m not that much of a creep.”

“Alright then,” Elsa hummed before taking another sip. “Mind if I take the bottle home with me?”

“No way!” Anna said, taking the glass from Elsa and setting hers and Elsa’s down on the table. “I’m saving this for the next time you come so I can get you to sleep over. And no more drinking, you’re driving. Now get your cute ass moving, you need to go home.”

“Alright, alright!” Elsa laughed.

The two girls walked towards the door, but Elsa slightly staggered in her steps. 

“What’s wrong? Got drunk already? You only had two sips,” Anna giggled when Elsa nearly tripped on her own two feet. 

“I…” Elsa blinked, she paused in reaching for the doorknob. “I don’t know, I feel… dizzy. Agh, you know what? Nevermind. It’s okay. I’m sure it will pass soon,” Elsa flashed her a wry smile. “Goodnight, Anna.”

Before Elsa turned the doorknob, Anna took her hand and pulled her close. Anna pressed a firm kiss on Elsa’s lips. Elsa started to reciprocate but then faltered and went limp seconds after Anna gave her a kiss. Anna made no move to catch her, instead she smiled as she watched Elsa slowly slide onto the floor. 

Anna kneeled down beside the blonde, and whispered in her ear even though Anna knew there was no way that Elsa would be hearing her now.

_ “Goodnight, Elsa.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brilliant idea, started writing when bri sent me incorrect quotes with Anna and Elsa in em from a website and one really stood out to me. So you can thank her for that. (you should also check out the fic that she's writing, it's called White Omen and it's so damn cool :D).
> 
> Also, the incorrect quote goes something like this:
> 
> Elsa: *gets down on one knee*  
> Anna: oh my god it's happeninig.  
> Elsa:*falls over*  
> Anna: the poison is kicking in.
> 
> I like this, this is honestly the first shot that i've ever written so quickly. Also, insane anna? that's pretty cool ashkdfhsj
> 
> Anyway-
> 
> bye ahahgfhsdkfjhksa


	8. hold me --major renovation--

currently doing a chapter rewrite because this one just didn't sit right with me. i was fine with it at first but the more that i read over it, the more i had the urge to just delete the whole thing and start over. i didnt like it, at all. i promise i will update three shots next time to make up for this one. thank you for your patience.

-gladiator


End file.
